My Everything and me
by wingsoflove
Summary: eriol tomoyo eli madison - the best gift is the one that comes from the heart... R&R, please


Here is my yuletide offering to my fellow Eli/Madison - Eriol/Tomoyo fans out there. Hope you like it. =) 

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of this fic. 

bMy Everything and me/b 

Eli stood at the balcony of his bedroom which was overlooking his grand garden filled with every imaginable flowers and trees. The garden beheld a captivating beauty, but he was oblivious to it for at that moment, a different beauty filled his mind. 

For ten years, he had bottled up his emotions inside. He thought what he felt was just attraction, that it would fade. A case like most teenage boys felt which he would be cured off one day. 

But it was Christmas once again marking the tenth year of their friendship, but still he wasn't cured. Instead, what he was feeling burned deeper, enveloping his being. The funny part was, he welcomed it. God, how he prayed that either it went away or it stayed forever. 

And stayed, it had. 

"I though I might find you here," said the cheery voice from the doorway. 

Eli straightened his back but did not turn to face the source of the voice. 

Madison took a leisurely pace as she approach him, eyeing every corner of his room, as if she had not seen it before. In fact, over the years of their acquaintance, she had been in there for countless of times all ready, especially during those times when he was sick and she had to take care of him. 

"It seems Rubymoon and Spinel are not here." 

"They went over to Sakura's home to give their gifts," Eli answered, still looking outside. 

"My, my. Aren't we so cheerful for the holidays?" Madison asked, noting Eli's attitude. 

Eli sighed and lowered his head. 

"I am sorry to intrude your privacy. I let myself in your personal abode without asking permission," Madison said, her voice laced with disappointment. It was that kind of instance that she hated his attitude. "I just came to give this gift to you." 

She placed the said present on top of Eli's study table and turned to the door. "I'll take my leave now. Merry Christmas." 

"Madison," Eli said, turning to face her. "I'm sorry. Don't go yet." 

Madison shrugged and faced him as well. "It must be the time of the month," she joked, smiling up at him. 

iOr the time of the year/i, Eli thought 

"Mmm.. why the time of the year?" Madison asked curiously. "Are you against Christmas?" 

Eli raised his eyebrows, not aware he voiced his thoughts aloud. He smiled his lopsided smile. "Ofcourse, not. It's just that, I don't know what to give you this Christmas." 

"That's the reason why you are so gloomy?" Madison gave a choked laugh. "Geez, Eli, I don't need any gifts." 

"For the girl who has everything..." 

"I don't have everything," she said cutting him off, it was her turn to get melancholy and averted her eyes from his. 

"... makes me wonder what else I can give her," Eli continued on as if not hearing her. 

"I don't need anything material from you, Eli. It's enough that you remain a friend," she said, looking up at him again with a smile. 

Eli stared at her, saw the sincerity in her eyes. Then he decided that it was time to take a giant step. 

"I want to be more," he whispered, eyes pleading. 

Madison's eyes widened. "Wh-what...?" 

"I don't want to ruin your trust but... what i wanted to give you for Christmas are..." he said and reached inside his pocket and pulled out a purple velvet box "...my everything and me." 

He opened the box and in it was embedded a diamond engagement ring. "I love you. I have loved you for years. I tried to get over it, to control it, but I can't. I said to myself that it was wrong because you were my best friend. I cannot ruin your trust. 

But, Madison, I love you so much. Please ma..." 

Eli's sentence was cut off for Madison pulled him by his shirt collar and gave him kiss on his lips. "I thought you would never say those words that I longed to hear," she said in whispered tones. "I thought I was nothing more than a friend to you. Eli, I love you, too," she admitted and enveloped him in a hug. 

"Marry me?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hair. 

"Yes." 

"Sorry it took me this long. I wish I had told you sooner." 

"Don't be. You gave me the best Christmas gift I have ever received." 

** 

Mushy, I know!   
Forgive me for being so.  
It's the holiday,  
anyway =) 


End file.
